1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic paper and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to flexible electronic paper and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and EL display devices have been extensively researched, and as one of the display devices capable of operating with low power consumption, electronic paper has attracted attention. The electronic paper has the advantage that it consumes less power and it can hold images even after being turned off, therefore, it has been expected to be applied to e-book readers or posters.
Various kinds of electronic paper using various methods have been proposed. Like liquid crystal display devices and the like, active matrix electronic paper using a transistor as a switching element of a pixel has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document]    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-169190
When electronic paper is used as an e-book reader, it is frequently touched with hands. Accordingly, elements included in the electronic paper, such as transistors, need to have mechanical strength and resistance to static electricity. When electronic paper is attached to a roof or a window of a building to be used as a poster or the like, the electronic paper needs to have high weather resistance, durability, and the like. Thus, in order to obtain highly reliable electronic paper, it is necessary to increase the resistance of the electronic paper to externally applied force (hereinafter, also referred to as external stress).
One object of an embodiment of the present invention is to increase the resistance of electronic paper to external stress.